


First Change

by purajobot935



Series: Second Life [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath, Angst, Character Death Fix, Emotional Comfort, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, MTMTE, Major Character Injury, Minor Original Character, Reunions, the kindness of strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purajobot935/pseuds/purajobot935
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hi, you're here."<br/>"Yes, I am."</p><p>A routine stop for some down time for the Lost Light reveals a few surprises for one of the crew. Be careful what you wish for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Change

**Author's Note:**

> Scribbled out in the early hours of the morning. Unbeta-ed.

**Outpost 51  
Presently**

This wasn’t quite the downtime Rodimus had intended, he was sure.

Chromedome threw himself behind another pile of asteroid rocks and shielded his head from the debris that rained down on him as the top half of the pile was blown to rubble. Shaking his head to clear his vision, he tried to make himself as small as possible so as not to present a nice bright target to the Decepticon with the big gun currently only a few feet away.

Pinned down as he was, he tried to figure out exactly where the day had gone wrong. Oh, right. Downtime. 

Post Luna 1 and everything that had happened there, the _Lost Light_ had quantum jumped to another sector of space and come upon a large asteroid outpost. From the initial looks of it, the place had seemed friendly enough to Cybertronians and Rodimus had allowed (and led) a small group down for a little R &R.

That was until they discovered the place was currently run by a small group of rogue Decepticons.

That was enough for Whirl to open fire.

Speaking of Whirl, Chromedome heard the sound of the familiar rotors overhead and looked up in time to see the ‘copter bank and turn to face the jet chasing him. Dodging laser fire, he transformed at the last moment and rammed a large claw through the jet’s cockpit, before using his new plaything to bludgeon another Decepticon he saw trying to blindside Cyclonus.

The purple jet took off towards where Chromedome knew Rodimus and Swerve were battling and he was about to call out for Whirl’s assistance when the blue helicopter was violently ploughed into by another Seeker. Swearing happily, Whirl let himself be carried off out of hearing range, and the mnemosurgeon let out a curse of his own.

Another blast reduced his cover to little more than a tripping hazard and Chromedome had to scramble back before it took him out with it. Hurrying to regain his footing so he could at least put some distance between him and his advancing enemy, Chromedome then transformed and hit reverse, backing up further in a cloud of asteroid dust.

A third blast, this one closer than the previous two, flipped him on to his roof.

He transformed back and looked straight into the dark barrel of a blaster.

“I won’t miss again,” the Decepticon growled. 

Chromedome dimmed his visor. Perhaps this time his Endura would be waiting for him on the other side, and he could finally beg forgiveness and find his peace from the guilt that still tore at him every day.

There was a blast and a crash.

Chromedome still had his head on his shoulders.

Exactly how bad a shot was this Decepticon?

Onlining his optics again, Chromedome sat up to see the Decepticon lying a couple of feet away, a gaping hole through where his spark chamber had been and a smoking crater that had once been a head. Bewildered, the mnemosurgeon looked around for his saviour, thinking it to be Rodimus or Cyclonus or even Swerve. 

He was not counting on it being a small, black tank that rolled forward steadily, dual gun barrels smoking from their recent discharge.

“Uh, thank you, whoever you are.” Chromedome walked slowly towards it as the tank came to a halt. “You saved my life.”

“That was the point.” The tank transformed.

Chromedome dropped to his knees like he’d just been shot, optics wide, limbs suddenly numb, and a single word escaping his vocalizer.

“Rewind.”

~~~~~~~~~~

**Space  
Previously**

He didn’t know how long he had been floating in the middle of space, body – or what was left of it – drifting idly while his mind drifted in and out of consciousness. He was almost glad when he finally felt stasis lock creep up on him because it meant he would no longer have to feel the pain – both physical and emotional – that coursed through him.

His optics being one of the first things to go offline, it meant Rewind never noticed the twinkling light of a ship’s engines in the distance.

~~~~~

_“Gooood morning, everyone, it’s another sunny day here in Southern California, so glad to have you tuned in with us…”_

That was most definitely not what the Well of Allsparks was supposed to sound like.

It was not even what space was supposed to sound like, for that matter.

Rewind frowned as consciousness came back to him and he started to bring his optics online. Other sensors that had already started to operate told him he was lying on something hard, and inside something that sounded like a ship given the way he could hear the muffled hum of engines. His spark lurched with hope for a moment. Had the _Lost Light_ come back and found him?!

_“Don’t forget to take it easy and give yourself a break. It’s been a tough week for a lot of you out there.”_

It was definitely not the Autobot ship. The voices sounded human – though slightly garbled – and he was pretty sure they had not been to any planet with such life to have picked up any. So where was he?

He tried to move his body and felt a light pressure on where his shoulder was supposed to be, holding him down. He understood why as pain lanced through his frame, making him wince and stay still.

_“So sit back, relax, enjoy the ride…”_

The touch on his shoulder eased as his vision finally cleared, and he looked up at a brown ceiling before focusing on a pair of yellow optics just in front of it. The mech looking down at him was light green and a little on the skinnier side, but had a kind face that made Rewind relax just a little bit more. Wherever he was, at least no one was going to try to kill him.

_“We’ve got our first caller on the line. Hello! Who are we speaking to?”_

It occurred to him somehow, that the mech was asking for his name. “Re-wind.”

_“Congratulations! You’ve just won a luxury cruise on board one of the world’s finest ships. How do you feel?”_

“Alive?” Despite the whole surreal situation, he gave a small chuckle. “Been better; better than dead though.”

The mech smiled at him and cupped his head gently before putting a small cube of energon to Rewind’s mask. The smaller mech understood immediately and retracted the covering, making himself swallow as the other slowly tipped the contents of the cube into his mouth.

 _“New, improved flavour’s guaranteed to make you feel like a million bucks.”_ He carefully laid Rewind’s head back down and stepped back.

“Thank you,” Rewind replied. “But… who are you? Where am I?”

The mech tilted his head slightly at the question, as if pondering whether to reveal this information. The optics flickered before steadying and the mech nodded to himself. _“DJ Remix on the air!”_

“Your name is Remix?”

A nod.

It suddenly made sense. The speech pattern, the fact that he was still alive and likely on a ship somewhere, the mech’s name. “You’re a Junkion.”

Another nod and the mech’s smile widened. _“In today’s top stories, doctors say that the man they rescued from the accident site is expected to make a full recovery in a few weeks’ time.”_

Rewind was slowly making sense of the message in the cryptic words. “I’m very grateful for your help. How bad is it?”

The mech gave a sad sigh and pointed off to the side. Rewind turned his head, and almost regretted doing so. In the reflective panel he could see himself lying on the slab, essentially nothing more than a skeletal frame with a few panels here and there, and it scared him despite Remix’s assurance that he would recover.

His camera was gone, too.

_“You can rely on us for all your construction needs. We’ve got tailor-made plans guaranteed to put your mind at rest.”_

Rewind looked back at this new friend, trying and failing to keep a slow trickle of fluid from leaking out of his optics at this unexpected kindness. He wasn’t sure he deserved it after everything that had happened before. Remix made a soft cooing sound and dabbed at the tears before gently patting his shoulder.

 _“Come stop your crying, it will be alright. Just take my hand and hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you. I will be here, don’t you cry.”_

And true to his word, the mech pulled up a stool and sat with him till he finally drifted off into recharge again.

~~~~~

The rest probably did him some good because when he woke up once more, he felt a lot better and clear-headed than he had in some time. The Junkion had probably been working on him while he recharged since he noticed more plating where there had once been just skeletal frame. He was glad for that, but something still gnawed at his processor.

“Remix?” he called, hoping the other bot was still around somewhere.

He was. _“You’re on the air; tell us what’s on your mind.”_

“Well, I’ve been thinking about my alt-mode… and… what do you think about change?”

The other mech looked him over and chuckled. _“I think a change, would do you good.”_

“Heh.” Rewind gave a small chuckle of his own. “I think so, too. I think it’s time for something that doesn’t make me feel helpless. I want to be able to protect the ones I care about.”

Remix tilted his head. _“With great power…”_

Rewind nodded. “I know… there’s a responsibility that goes with it, and I’m not asking for great power, just enough power.”

The Junkion stood and left the room, and for a moment Rewind wondered if he had offended or upset the other bot. He heard crashing and the sound of metal objects being moved – thrown? – around, and he was just about to get off the slab and investigate when Remix returned with a pair of objects that he placed on a console beside where the smaller mech lay.

 _“This summer’s must-have fashion accessories; hurry on down and try them on today!”_ Remix smiled at him. _“Guaranteed to make you go out with a bang.”_

The words hit a little close to home, but he knew the Junkion meant to harm by it so Rewind put it aside and focused on what the mech had brought in. Well then, that was interesting.

“You really think I’m ready for that?”

_“Oh, honey, you were born ready.”_

~~~~~~~~~~

**Outpost 51  
Presently**

“Rewind… is it really…?” Chromedome’s legs refused to move and all he could do was stretch out an arm towards the smaller mech before him.

“Yes. Yes it’s me, Domey. Hello.”

 _Domey…_ He had sworn he would never hear that name again, and to have it spoken now, just like he had never left him…

“Hi… You’re here.”

Rewind laughed and reached for the outstretched arm. “Yes I am.”

Chromedome pulled the mech into his arms and held him tight, body curling around the smaller frame as if to shield him from the rest of the world, shoulders shaking with dry sobs as he finally came undone and rested his helm on the dark shoulder. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Rewind. So very very sorry. I never meant…”

The black-and-white mech patted him gently and rubbed his back. “It’s alright, Domey.”

“No. No it’s not. You died. You were gone and it was all my fault and I am so sorry. I don’t deserve you. I don’t deserve whatever scraps of forgiveness you see fit to give me.”

“Hush, silly mech.” The small white hand rested against the orange facemask. “I do forgive you.”

“I wanted to…” Chromedome couldn’t finish the sentence. “I wanted to… so badly. I couldn’t live with the pain and… you saved me again.” He looked into the blue visor, at the optics he knew were behind there. “I love you, too.”

Rewind smiled and gently bumped their foreheads together. “I’m glad you didn’t.” He nuzzled their masks together.

“How did you even? And why?” Chromedome started to ask, waving a hand at the cannons on Rewind’s back, then stopped. “Actually, nevermind. I don’t want to know. I don’t care. I’m just so glad you’re here. Alive.”

A soft thud on the ground behind him told Chromedome that one of the fliers had landed, and glancing back he saw Cyclonus approaching. He turned his attention back to Rewind, unwilling to let his Endura go for even one micro-second lest he suddenly disappear again. Rewind himself settled into his arms, content to be held by his partner, in no hurry either now that danger had passed.

“Chromedome.” Cyclonus had stopped walking and was now looking keenly at his back. “Are you injured?” There was some concern in his voice, stemming from the sort-of friendship they had developed since Luna 1.

“No,” he murmured. “No, not anymore. Everything’s okay now.”

“What are you talking about? Chromedome?”

“He’s talking about me.” Rewind finally stepped back and around the bigger mech so Cyclonus could see him.

The ex-Decepticon’s optics widened and he advanced, drawing the Great Sword and pointing it straight at Rewind’s chest. “What trick of the Unmaker is this? Chromedome, get away now, I will deal with this devilry.”

“No!” Panicked, Chromedome threw himself between the weapon and Rewind. “No! No he’s real. Cyclonus put the sword down, please!” the mnemosurgeon’s voice held equal amounts of fear and pleading. “It’s Rewind. It’s really him. He’s alive. PLEASE, Cyclonus!”

Cyclonus lowered the sword, frowning at Rewind still. “Let’s go find Rodimus.”

Chromedome let out a breath of relief, drawing Rewind into another hug before getting to his feet to follow the jet. “We’ll work this out, I promise.”

“He’s changed,” Rewind replied as he followed his partner.

“You don’t know the half of it.” Chromedome touched his shoulder as they walked.

Rewind smiled to himself. “That makes us even.”

~~~~~

Tailgate promptly fainted. Swerve, Cyclonus and First Aid rushed to help the offline minibot, which left Ratchet to conduct a full examination on Rewind closely watched by Chromedome and Rodimus, something the senior medic was more than happy to do.

“Well, he’s definitely alive and what’s more functioning quite well,” was Ratchet’s final diagnosis. “Whoever it was that repaired you did a pretty good job, if I do say so myself.”

“Who was it?” Rodimus asked. “Tell me everything.”

“Us!” Swerve shouted from where he was trying – trying being the key word – to help revive Tailgate. “Tell US everything.”

Rewind shook his head. Same Swerve. “It was a Junkion. He must have detected me somehow, he never said; he brought me on board, fixed me up, then gave me a ride.”

“How did you find us though?” Ratchet set him down on the ground gently. “We must have been miles from where… well…” he let the sentence trail off, not wanting to bring up too many memories of that day.

The small mech looked at Chromedome. “I left something behind; two things actually.”

The orange mech straightened. “The memory slug you threw out of the cell.”

Rewind nodded. “That, and you.”

“Me?”

“You’re his significant other, it makes sense your sparks would know where to find the other if it went missing,” Ratchet explained.

“Then why didn’t I know where you were right away?!” Chromedome knelt, looking a little distraught. “I should have felt something! I should have come back for you!”

A clawed hand touched his shoulder and he looked up at Cyclonus. “You were grieving.”

“You also collapsed from energon loss.”

“I don’t hold it against you, Domey,” Rewind said. “You went on without me, as I asked. It’s alright. I knew if I survived that I’d find you again.”

“Rewind, I…”

“Rewind’s alive!!!” Tailgate sat up suddenly, visor flaring. “He’s alive!!”

First Aid hauled him to his feet. “Alright, off to rest with you, that’s enough excitement for one day, Tailgate. I’m sure Rewind’s not going anywhere.” He looked at Cyclonus, who nodded.

“Come,” he said, steering the minibot out with a firm hand. “All of you. Give them some time.” He gave Chromedome a little knowing nod. “They have much to talk about.”

“But…” Swerve raised a hand.

“Haven’t you left some new concoctions brewing in the bar? I’d hate to have to tell Magnus you left certain things unattended,” Ratchet said nonchalantly.

Chromedome and Rewind slipped out unnoticed in the meantime.

“Rewind.” They halted and looked back to see Rodimus at the door to the medibay. “I just wanted to say… I’m sorry. For what happened.”

The black mech inclined his head. “It’s over now. Forget it.”

Rodimus nodded and let them go.

~~~~~

Chromedome steered them towards their hab-suite, feeling lighter than he had in a long time. His hand brushed one of the cannons on his partner’s back, noting how the smaller mech gave a little twitch at the touch, that turned into a little shiver the more he kept running his hand along it. He’d have to look into that.

“So, a tank?” he asked as they entered the room.

“A small tank.”

“Still a tank.” Chromedome sat on his berth. “It’s a good look for you.”

Rewind clambered up onto his lap and straddled him like he used to, arms draping over his shoulders, mask retracting. “I’m glad you think so. I was a little worried you might not like it.”

Chromedome retracted his own mask and smiled, his arms going around the smaller waist. “My dearest Rewind, you could have come back as a toaster and I wouldn’t have cared. I’m just glad to have you back at all.” He hugged the minibot close with a small shudder “Just remembering what I put you through...”

The smaller mech pulled back a bit and met his optics. “Domey, don’t. I told you I forgive you… and if the memories are still haunting you, then perhaps it’s time we made some new ones.”

“I think I can do that.” He leaned and captured Rewind’s lips in a kiss. “Rodimus owes me some down time.”

~ END.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the recently announced TF Collector's Club exclusive Rewind figure that changes into a little tank, I'm guessing inspired by the comment Rewind makes in MTMTE about a "Super Space Tank". I figured why not throw that into a fic.
> 
> Originally I was going to have Drift find Rewind and bring him to the planet of Junk, but I wanted a quick story and that's how Remix and his ship came along. Junkions have been known to fix up bots in the past, why not this time?


End file.
